


Late Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, M/M, im shit at tags, probably, slight angst I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri knew that in the back of his mind that his reason for his sloppiness in landing the quad was because the night before Victor had kissed him; and Yuuri pushed him away.But, he was still in a bit of denial of what had happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is placed a month after the Onsen on Ice. This will be only two chapters! By the way, this is my first time writing fan fiction so please don't be so harsh if you see mistakes or if the characterization isn't well lol. I wrote this on a whim at 2 am. Much love :)  
> P.S поросенок translates to piglet

Yuuri felt his body slam against the ice for the umpteenth time. He felt the small confidence he felt shatter a little bit more. He sighed and picked himself off the ice as he attempted to do a quad Salchow. 

Just a couple weeks ago he had been landing it perfectly, thanks to Yuri’s help. But for some reason today, he was totally off his game. 

Yuuri knew that in the back of his mind that his reason for his sloppiness in landing the quad was because the night before Victor had kissed him; and Yuuri pushed him away. 

But, he was still in a bit of denial of what had happened.  
__________________________________________________________________

He and Victor had been walking together alongside the beach. It was a nice night and Victor had decided they should get a “breather” and go see the ocean.  
Yuuri surprisingly felt at ease, even when his hand occasionally brushed Victor’s warm hands. 

Victor stopped walking and stared at the ocean, and the stars that were barely starting to make its appearance. Yuuri noted the far away look in his eyes. 

“You know Yuuri, I am glad that I came all the way to Hasetsu to be your coach. If I hadn’t done it, I wouldn’t have gotten to know you the way I do now”. Victor turned and smiled at him.

Yuuri felt a large smile grow on his face. He didn’t know what came over him, but all of a sudden he ran; He ran towards Victor and hugged him.  
He felt Victors arms wrap around his smaller frame. Victor was so warm. Victor suddenly bent down slightly to put his nose against Yuuri’s neck.  
All it took was for Victor to inhale against his neck for Yuuri to pull back. 

Yuuri felt the heat rise against his cheeks. He was sure his ears and face were sporting a red glow that even Rudolph the red nosed reindeer would envy.  
He felt a small panic arise as he saw a bit of disappointment flash across Victor’s face. He said the first thing that came to mind.

“Victor uh, take of your shoes!” 

Yuuri made of show of removing his tennis shoes and flinging his socks and wiggling his bare toes.

“What?” Victor’s eyes were slightly widened, any signs of disappointment long gone.

“Take of your shoes!” 

Victor bent down and removed his shoes and removed his socks and placed them back in his shoes. Unlike Yuuri, who in his panic had scattered them out haphazardly.

“So now what Yuuri?” Victor asked curiously.

In a spur of quick thinking, Yuuri took a hold of Victor’s hands and dragged him into the ocean.  
Yuuri felt the cold water hit his bare feet and he couldn’t help but let out a yelp. 

“It’s cold!” Yuuri squeaked another time and bounced around in the water that only hit his ankles.

He heard Victor chuckle.

“Really Yuuri? I thought it was warm.” 

Was that sarcasm? Yuuri looked at Victors face to see a smirk splayed on his lips. 

Out of instinct Yuuri splashed him with the cold salt water, wetting Victor’s probably very expensive brand name shirt.  
Yuuri willed himself to not look at Victor’s face.

“Did you just splash me?” His eyes briefly met Victors and couldn’t make out the emotions in them.

“Uh, no?”, Yuuri said hesitantly. 

In a single swoop Victor picked up Yuuri bridal style and he let out an unattractive squeal. Yuuri eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

“Victor no!” Yuuri proceeded to try to break away in hopes of saving himself from being dropped into freezing cold water. But, to no avail was he able to break away from Victor’s tight hold.

He heard a chuckle come out from Victor.

“Oh yes my поросенок, you deserve it.”

Victor hurried his pace to get to a slightly deeper part of the water. It wasn’t very deep as it had only skirted about Victors knees. 

Yuuri made one last attempt to free himself and he failed yet again. He felt Victor remove his glasses and hang them off the collar of his shirt.

Next thing he knew he found himself being let go and falling into freezing cold water. He popped his head out of the water and sit up and started up at Victor who was having a laughing fit. He pouted and rubbed slightly to aid the light stinging from the salt in his eyes.

“That was not funny Victor, the water is cold!” 

“I beg to differ Yura”, Victor let out in between laughs.

Yuuri then had a bright idea. 

He reached for Victor’s hands and pulled him into the water. Victor fell into the water barely missing Yuuri as he was submerged in the water.

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to laugh. Despite the fact that he knew that he had probably lost his glasses, and Victor was probably going to scold him, he couldn’t stop.  
The look on Victor’s face was priceless and even more priceless was his hair. His fringe that was usually nicely brushed and styled off to the side was now plastered against his forehead.

“Oh you think this is funny Yuuri? Your in for a real punishment now.”

Victor attempted to grab at Yuuri, but he thought fast and stood up and made his way towards land.He heard the movement of the water indicating that Victor wasn’t that far behind him. He felt laughter bubble up as he finally made it onto land. He quickly felt his laughter turn into a squeal as he felt himself get tackled onto the sand.

When he finally opened his eyes he noticed that one of Victors arms were behind Yuri’s hands to brace the fall, and that Victors was staring directly into Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri felt the air leave his lungs. Despite the fact that he was fully clothed, he felt so exposed with the way Victor was looking at him.

A few seconds ago he had been so cold because of his wet clothing, but now he felt hot. He felt Victor lean in and now they were so close, their noses were touching. Yuuri’s heart was beating so fast he was sure Victor could hear it.

“Yuuri”, Victor whispered.

Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to say anything back. He just stared back into those bright blue eyes.He felt Victor lean in close and on instinct Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut.

It seemed almost an eternity until he felt Victor’s lips touch his. They were warm; just like Victor. He willed himself to kiss back. He was so caught up in the moment.

 

After a while he felt a tongue lick at his lower lip and that’s when he felt panic bubbling up in his chest. He brought his hands up to Victor’s chest and shoved him off. Yuuri’s thoughts were going a mile a minute. He couldn’t do it, because what if it ruined the friendship and Victor had slowly developed? He didn’t want that.

“Yuuri?”

He didn’t even bother to look at Victor while he quickly put on his shoes, not even putting on his socks.

He rushed home not even waiting for Victor. He went straight into the shower getting out the salt from his hair.  
He didn’t even bother drying off as he put on whatever he could find and locked himself in his room and buried himself in the covers.

He didn’t sleep a wink that night.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

Yuuri prepped himself to do a quad Salchow again when he heard something that caused him to stumble.

“Yuuri, can we talk?”


End file.
